


For All Time

by kaelyngrey



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Other, Period Piece, Romance, Time Travel, War, back in time, is there such thing as happily ever after?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 19:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13301760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaelyngrey/pseuds/kaelyngrey
Summary: "Only if you die and come back again will the fate of your life be changed."A fortune teller had told me that the day before Jackson had broken it off with me.  I had had no idea that the fate of my life would hurt so bad but...nothing was so bad to end it all.I had no idea fate had already ended it all for me, only to start again.This time I would have my happily ever after.





	For All Time

 

_ 1st June, 2024 _

 I had always dreamed of being a June bride with a bouquet of wild flowers and a garden ceremony; a simple dress and the man of my dreams by my side.  Now I dreamed of a day when the pain in my chest would stop.  Jackson had left me for my maid of honor just nine days before we were to wed.  Now it would be he and her and apparently I was the very last to know.  Some awesome friends I have, right?

I try and say that I don't care but...I devoted everything I had to the man I had agreed to spend my life with.  I quit my job, moved to a country I didn't know, learned two new languages just to attempt to survive, and lived in the shadows of his fortune and fame so that he never had to compromise.  Now I'm on the street with not a penny to my name, and no home to call my own.  No one to care for me or miss me.  They're all tied up with the ongoing wedding preparations.  

"Penny for your thoughts?" a voice said from my left.

"Go away Jackson," I said in a monotone voice as I looked out over the sea.

 

"Kaelyn..."

"Tatyana will be looking for you I am sure," I said stiffly.

"Kaelyn!"

"What?" I shrieked as I spun to face him.

"What do you want from me?  What else do I have to give?"

I could feel the tears stinging my eyes but I refused to let them fall.

"I'm sorry," he said softly as he reached out for me.

"No!" I said firmly as I took a step back.

"Bab--"

"I am  _not_  your baby," I said vehemently.

"Can I just explain?" Jackson asked with his famous puppy dog eyes.

All I could do was shake my head as I took another step backwards. 

"Come away from the edge," he said as his posture stiffened and his hand shot out.

I slowly turned around and realized where I was...what I was doing.

_"Only if you die and come back again will the fate of your life be changed."_

A fortune teller had told me that the day before Jackson had broken it off with me.  I had had no idea that the fate of my life would hurt so bad but...nothing was so bad to end it all.

Slowly I took a step towards the outstretched hand but something slipped and with it, so did I.

I screamed for a moment until I felt something catch my hand and tug.  Opening my eyes I saw Jackson clinging on to my hand and arm for dear life, the majority of his torso hanging over the cliffs edge.

"Give me your hand," he said, trying to remain calm.

As I assessed the situation, both above me and below, I tried to tell my brain to follow his command.

"Give me your  _hand_ ," he said again, his tone a bit more commanding, and the slightest bit scared.

Forcing my arm to lift I desperately reached for his other outstretched hand.  It was to no avail.  There were no rocks or ledges to use for footing, and if Jackson moved even an inch he would surely fall as well.

"Jackson," I said as the tears started to fall and my chest constricted.

Is this how it would end?  Was I in the twilight of my life?  

"I've got you," he said softly.

"Please don't let me go," I begged.

_' **Please don't let me go.'**_

_'How ironic,'_  I thought as my life flashed before my eyes.  He already had.

"I've got you," he said again.  "I promise I won't let go."

"Jackson..." I breathed.

I had come to a cliff at the edge of the sea to gain some privacy and some peace.  It was a good three miles from the nearest road and not a place many people came often.  Screaming for help would be futile.

"I've got you," Jackson repeated.  "I'll pull you up.  Just give me your hand," he begged.

"I can't hold on," I said.

"I can't let go," he returned.

"You already have," I said sadly as I looked him right in the eye.

Jackson just stared at me as something inside him broke.  He knew that I was right.

With an almost super-hero surge of power Jackson grabbed on with both hands and pulled with all of his might, but his positioning was awkward and all I would budge was a centimeter or two.

"No one's coming," I said in despair.

I hadn't told anyone where I was and unless Jackson had brought Tatyana here I doubted any of his constituents would know where to come for him.  

"I just need to brace myself," he reasoned.

"Your condition isn't good," I reminded him.

Six months before he had damaged his rotator cuff on his right hand side and now he was using that side to hold on to me with all of his might.

"I'll use my left side," he said with determination.

"I won't drag you down with me," I said.

"I won't let you die," he said as he finally lost control of his tears.

"You can't save me," I said as the realization set in.

_'Only through death can you change your fate.'_

"I promise I will not seek you out in my next life," I said.  "I won't put you through this pain again."

"Don't leave me," he begged.

"You left me," I reminded him.

"I love you," he tried.

"No you don't," I said softly.  "You love her."

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Why did you do it?" I asked as I felt his grasp start to slip.

"She's pregnant," he admitted, and something inside of me broke.

With the last bit of strength I had left in me I started to fight. I tried to pull against him, to assist gravity in my fall.  I used my free hand to try and claw at his grasp.  He had a family waiting for him back at his place and I wasn't about to wreck it.

"Let me go," I growled.

"I need you," he said as he fought back.

"You will never have me," I said, and with that I finally slipped his grip and as I fell I heard his screams, and saw him extend his hands uselessly towards the sea beneath me.


End file.
